Simplify the expression. $(6q^{3}-5q^{2})(2q^{2}+4q)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 6 q^3 (2 q^2) + 6 q^3 (4 q) - 5 q^2 (2 q^2) - 5 q^2 (4 q) $ Simplify. $ 12q^{5} + 24q^{4} - 10q^{4} - 20q^{3} $ $12q^{5}+14q^{4}-20q^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ { 12q^{5}} {+ 24q^{4}} {- 10q^{4}} {- 20q^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 12q^{5}} {+ 14q^{4}} { -20q^{3}} $